1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchanging and, more particularly, to methods and systems for compact, micro-channel, laminar heat exchanging.
2. Related Art
Passive cooling techniques, such as free and forced air convection and radiative cooling, have been around for decades. For many applications, however, passive cooling techniques are insufficient. For example, spatial light modulator (“SLM”) chips generate heat loads that are too large for passive cooling.
SLMs are variable contrast devices used in televisions and lithography tools, for example, to selectively impart a pattern on an imaging light source. Conventional SLMs, such as digital mirror devices, typically include over one million miniature mirrors in under a square inch footprint.
Many applications, including SLMs, utilize active cooling techniques using fluids, such as water. In fact, we are on the threshold of a “nano technology” era where active liquid cooling of a variety of types of electronics may replace the conventional use of free and forced air convection and radiative cooling.
Conventional liquid cooling techniques, however, are too large and cumbersome for many applications. Conventional liquid cooling techniques also tend to cause jitter problems that can adversely affect components such as optical elements in SLMs.
What are needed therefore are reduced-size active cooling methods and systems. What are also needed are reduced-size active cooling methods and systems having improved laminar flow to reduce or eliminate jitter.